1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved mouse scroll device, more particularly to a mouse scroll device that installs a neatly aligned scroll sensing plate integrally coupled with the housing of a mouse and disposed at an appropriate position for providing an easy-to-operate position for users' fingers. After the neatly arranged scroll sensing plate is touched or slid back and forth by fingers or clicked for several times, a signal is transmitted from the microprocessor to a computer system through a universal serial bus (USB) port or a radio set to control the page up/down functions on the screen of a display device or provide a middle button function to facilitate the operation and give a protrusion-free artistic look effect as well as reduce the number of components, facilitate the assembling process, and lower the cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
A traditional mouse including a wireless mouse usually comes with a roller acting as a middle button, and the roller is rotated to control the scroll of a screen on a display device or the middle roller button is pressed to provide various different functions, and control horizontal shifts and different scrolls. The traditional mouse has the following shortcomings:
1. A mouse using roller as the middle button usually relates to a complicated structure, a difficult assembling process, and a high cost.
2. When the roller is rotated for controlling a computer operation, a user's fingers must be placed and suspended on the roller, and the fingers will become stiffed after using the mouse for a while, or cause occupational diseases after using the mouse for long time.
3. The roller is protruded from the plane of the mouse, and thus ruining the artistic look of the mouse and causing troubles to users if the roller is touched by mistake.